


Check Neither

by Capucine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pansexual Character, Queer Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America is horrified to find out that zir status has been blasted across campus. England is the one who cleans up the mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check Neither

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to experiment with a nonbinary character; let me know how I'm doing. :)

Ze only referred to zirself in zir head by zir actual pronouns. Ze had discovered long ago that having a penchant for barbies (their convoluted love stories), camping (you wake with the sun), and robotics left less of a pigeonhole for zir to be placed in, and more of an uncovered battle zone to navigate every day.

High school was ridiculous. You didn't learn first aid or how to fight or bake a cake or anything else important, so why should ze even bother paying attention in class? Ze had long learned that so long as your pencil moved, the teachers didn't question. Ze daydreamed about running in the woods, or playing that one game on zir Ipod (4th gen, so kinda cruddy but was entertaining enough).

Ze was so involved with thinking of doing something fun, ze almost didn't notice when the announcement speakers came on.

"Attention, attention all students!" There was a snicker. That was pretty unusual for the student morning report.

"Alfred Jones is a big fag! He's a lady-boy!"

Ze could feel the color drain from zir face. All the students in the class looked at zir.

"He wears girl's underwear, and he--" the morning report was cut abruptly short.

Alfred could feel all the eyes on zir. Ze swallowed thickly, only to feel a finger snake into the back of zir pants. Ze yelped, but it was too late.

"Oh my god, he does wear girl's underwear!"

All the class was laughing, and ze cringed in zir seat.

"So what?" came the bold statement.

The laughter died off a little, and ze saw Arthur Kirkland standing from his seat. Arthur stood boldly, saying, "I fucked a guy; you going to laugh at me too?"

His glare dared anyone to. No one seemed about to take up the challenge.

The asshole who had peeked at zir underwear said, "But he wears girls' underwear! That's so..."

"Perfectly normal for a queer person?" Arthur challenged, and the asshole wilted a bit. The rest of the class was coming around to Arthur; he was much loved and admired.

"Thank you, Arthur," the teacher said, giving everyone a severe look. "You shouldn't make fun of Alfred for who he is."

Everyone shut up after that.

After class, Arthur caught up to zir. "Hey, it's okay, you know."

"What is?" Alfred was a little embarrassed and didn't want to admit ze was.

"Being different. I mean, if you feel more like a girl--"

"I feel like neither, and both." Alfred licked zir lips, thinking on how to portray zir gender. Ze'd read about it on the internet, but ze wasn't sure if anyone would accept zir at all.

"Well, okay." Arthur walked next to Alfred. "I was wondering..."

"I'm not gay. At least, I don't think so...? I mean, I like boys, and girls, but I'm not a boy or girl... ugh." Alfred threw an arm up dramatically. "Whatever."

"That's okay. I'm not gay either."

Alfred looked incredulous. "You lied about fucking a boy?"

"No, no, I'm pansexual," Arthur said, and he smiled at Alfred. "Fuck it. Would you like to sit with me at lunch?"

"Sure," Alfred said, and ze was sure the worst was over.


End file.
